


Alone (With You)

by sweettea_drabbles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Crimson Flower, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Soulmates, War, introspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettea_drabbles/pseuds/sweettea_drabbles
Summary: Detailing Annette and Mercedes relationship at the beginning of the last battle to their domestic life afterwards in the Crimson Flower Route.





	1. How Do We Go On?

“Mercedes, does this feel right to you?” Annette’s voice quivered a little bit knowing the final battle was soon. 

“Though everything I have has been turned upside down, and all that I believed has been lost...I know I can’t watch others suffer for my own comfort.” Mercedes was always so intelligent, so level headed. She always knew what to say. Annette admired that greatly. Through strange circumstances and their beloved professor they both had ended up in the Black Eagles house, led by Edelgard.

“D-Dimitri.. Dimitri though,” Annette was able to huff out, entirely defeated. Even after switching classes Annette loved all the other students. She always found herself handing out sweets to all the students and one of those students was her former house leader, Dimitri. 

Mercedes and Annette had been sitting on Mercedes bed in her dorm. Mercedes turned to Annette and placed her soft hands on the younger girl’s cheek. 

“I.. I know it’s hard.. I know,” Mercedes found herself at a loss for words. She embraced Annette in her arm tightly. Though her composure was solid, inside she was hurting just as much as Annette.

“Annette, sweetie. This hard on all of this. Even Edelgard didn’t wish for this. I know you’re hurting, we’re almost at the end though. Please hold tight just a little longer. Soon it’ll be all over, we can take flowers to his grave. You know she already planned out a resting place fit for a king, for him? After all that too.. He’s resting.”

Annette couldn’t help the tears now rolling down her face.

“You know my father will be there...I have to fight my own father…” Annette’s voice cracked, she was in so much pain at the thought. All of her family, all of her friends ripped away. Well, all was an overstatement though it did feel that way.

“A-Annette. I’m so sorry,” Mercedes was now holding her as tight as possible. Annette’s sobs and whimpers filled the room. Mercede’s shirt was now soaked with her tears. Though she now knew the goddess to be fake she couldn’t help but pray and pray for Annette to be comforted. Although the goddess couldn’t hold the shaking girl in her arms she knew she could and that she would until the young girl was at peace. As much peace as one can find amidst a war.

“I didn’t lie… I didn’t lie when I said I loved you more than anything.” Annette’s voice squeaked a little as the words fell out. “I-I-Imagine if we were on opposing sides.. Mercie… Mercie I’m so glad we came here together.”

Mercedes bit her lip not knowing what to say. Terrible images filled her thoughts; a war where they were seperated. Nothing could be worse than that, Mercedes thought, knowing it was indeed a selfish thought. She shook her head in an attempt to shake away the thought. Instead she focused on when they were kids playing outside no care in the world; their first sleepover where they talked all night, the first time they were able to bake together, the days of peace in the monastery. All of that was held so deeply to Mercede’s heart and she was sure it was just as important to Annette.

“Annette, darling, we’re here together and you know I’m not going anyway. Unless it’s to follow you,” Mercedes kissed the top of Annette’s head, softly combing her fingers through the soft locks.

“Mercie.. Mercie.. Can I please sleep here tonight?” Blue eyes peered up at Mercedes almost pleading. Mercedes had no reason to say no, truly. Sure no one had figured out their relationship yet, but they were only a couple of mages; nothing truly bad would happen.

“Of course, Annie, turn around for me though.”

Annette was confused yet she complied. Mercedes then began to massage her, working deep at the knots and sore muscles that Annette had acquired not just from the war itself, but the heartache of it all. Annette melted into her lover’s touch. Though they knew they were more than friends and had confessed their love multiple times, things never went beyond that. 

“It’s kinda funny after all this time we haven’t even kissed..” Annette blurted out. A blush quickly spread across her.

“Well Annie...we can if you want to. I don’t wish to pressure you and I know the war is taxing. I just want you to be happy.” Mercedes wanted Annette, but knew to play her cards. She was always waiting for an appropriate time to take things further.  
  
Once again blue eyes met purple. 

“Annette, don’t feel pressured..”

“I don’t, I want this.”

Just like that Annette’s soft lips touched against Mercedes own. Annette was very inexperienced, as was Mercedes of course. Mercedes knew she always wanted to save everything for her soulmate, but even without a ring she knew her soulmate was Annette. 

A few sloppy kisses later, Mercedes pulled away. 

“Honey, let's head to bed for the night,” Mercedes spoke softly and dearly, careful to communicate that she wanted this, but that it was late.

Annette settled against Mercedes, her head placed on her chest.

“How do we go on with our lives after all this?” Annette looked up to her once again, her puppy dog eyes piercing into Mercedes heart.

“I don’t know, Annette, I truly do not.”


	2. Onward (Into the Future)

Annette sat in the sauna. Her head, her body, her thoughts; all were empty. She couldn’t help but imagine how things could have been different. Watching her father fall struck a heavy ache in her heart. 

“I never even got to know him.Really.. that should’ve made this easier yet somehow it makes it harder,” she mumbled to herself. She was all alone this late. Most of the students had left the monastery after the battle; however, those who did not have a family nor place to stay were welcome to live there until they found their place. Edelgard generously allowed this.

Mercedes had stayed as well. Bernadetta. Dorothea. Some others too. This place was their home for nearly six years. Many had no family, no land, and no title to their name. Edelgard was dedicated to help place them though, and soon enough they all would trickle away into their own lives, their own future.

Annette felt so empty at the idea of leaving the monastery but knew it had to be done. She wondered what would happen to the “holy” place afterwards. It would not be destroyed for all the history it held, but it also no longer served its purpose.

Annette had heard the door to the bath house and she quickly snapped out of her thoughts. 

“Mercie..”

“Annie, how long have you been here? I’ve been looking all over for you”

Annette bit her lip, unable to admit she had been there for at least an hour. 

“May I join you? I have much I wish to say.”

Annette just nodded. 

“Emperor Edelgard has reported back to us in a letter.”

“Oh she has?”

“Yes. I requested quite a while ago that we were not to be separated. She has found us work together back in Farghus.”

Annette nodded. 

“We’ll be working for an orphanage. You as a teacher, remember when you said you wanted to follow in the Professor’s foot steps? Well now you get to.”

“And you?”   
“I’ll be a caretaker. Isn’t it exciting Annie?” 

Annette was silent.

“Annie,” Mercedes stepped into the water. 

She headed over to Annette slowly. As Annette stood, Mercedes walked to her and took her in her arms. Mercedes ran her hand up and down Annette’s back and planted a small kiss on the younger girl’s shoulder.

“Annie, it’ll all be okay.”

“How can you say that?!” Annette shuddered and pulled away quickly.

Mercedes expression was full of pain, “I’m sorry, Annette, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“Mercie, I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s okay, beloved, here let me care for you,” Mercedes began to rub soap into Annette’s hair, slowly massaging Annette’s scalp.

“What would I do without you, Mercie,” a small giggle escaped her lips, the first time she had laughed in what felt like ages.

Mercedes continue to care for the girl delicately, not only cleansing the dirt away but Annette’s pain. Mercedes watched Annette’s face as she slowly began to clean delicate parts of her body. 

“M-Mercie,” she murmured.

Annette couldn’t help but enjoy all the attention given to her chest. Annette would never admit to imagining this oh so many times. Annette was gay for one girl and one girl only, and that just happenned to be Mercedes.

“Can I take you somewhere special?” 

“O-Oh, of course,” Annette responded, a little confused at the question.

“Okay then dry off, silly,” Mercedes teased the girl.

Once Annette was dressed, Mercedes led her to the Goddess Tower. 

“How do I say this properly... Annette? I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I love your smile, your laugh. I want to help you and to hold you when you’re in pain. I want to care for you the way you deserve.”

“Mercedes, you don’t really mean that, do you?”

“Of course I do,” Mercedes pulled out a ring, one she had custom made just for her dear Annie. It featured a gold band upon which sat a blue jewel the same shade as Annette’s eyes. Diamonds lined the band as well.

“Mercie you can’t be serious,” Tears welled in her eyes and a soft smile spread across her face, “You mean you really want to be with me?” 

“Yes Annie. Please, I want to spend every day only with you.” Mercedes slipped the ring onto Annette’s finger kissing her hand as soft purple eyes met blue.

“I just.. I just never thought someone could love me like that. I want to be my best for you, live my best life not just for myself but for you too Mercie! I’m just so overjoyed. I-I love you so much, Mercedes,” Annette fumbled with her words, truly surprised by the day’s turn of events.

“You know I’ve always saved myself for marriage..” Mercedes blushed, “and I can’t wait to share that with you.”

“Was that what pervert Mercedes was thinking about tonight in the bath?” Annette teased.

“I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t,” Mercedes blushed.

“Soon we’ll be able to make that step together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this rare pair so much, their relationship is sweet like candy. Something so pure and gentle like an elderly couple who has been together their whole life.


End file.
